


[ART] violet light

by creole_toile (nephila_clavipes)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, some nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/creole_toile
Summary: your star, through the scars





	[ART] violet light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Second](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/284952) by Aja. 
  * Inspired by [Every Second (archived version)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291363) by Aja. 



> To the infamous Aja, I was so excited when I got you as my remix assignment. I remember reading your stuff when I was a sixteen year old lurker lol. 
> 
> I tried to think of something to remix for Trajectories but my brain twisted itself into a knot and refused to settle on any one idea. And truthfully, my muse was hooked on Every Second from the way beginning; its words are still just as powerful as when I first read it over ten years ago. 
> 
> I know that I'm speaking for the entire H/D fandom by saying thank you for being YOU!

Created for hd_remix.  
Medium: ink and pencil

* * *

 

dreaming  
it's cheap as apathy  
the future atrophies  
the more i dream  
  
still i crawl inside your grave  
for those lost november days  
  
your star  
through the scars  
i'll find your light again

-

 _Excerpts from[Every Second](http://notquiteroyal.com/topgallant/fics/everysecond.html)_   _by Aja (READ THE FIC. DO IT NOW):_

 

 

> _I won't forgive you--forgiveness means eventually I might accept, and acceptance means I might move on, and moving on means one day I might forget--and I would go to hell cursing your name so loudly you would hear it every night in your heavenly dreams, Potter, before I will ever forget how much you loved me. How much it hurts, this unfulfilled need for you. How much it will always hurt, every second I am alive and breathing without you. Every second, Potter. Every goddamned second._
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> __

 

 

 

> _So I curl my arms around you every night hoping the morning will discover a dent in my pillow--but there's nothing, and I know how empty the bed must feel, and how much you ache. How much I ache for you, my sterling rose. But I am here--they could not make me cross the bar without you. Never without you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Headers for this art](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/160274709839/remix-for-bookshop-aja-violet-light-artist) and [a thumbnail](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/160368948468/violet-light-thumbnail-click-on-link-to-see) have been cross-posted to tumblr. Help us promote the fest by liking and reblogging!


End file.
